


March To The Stars

by damnavidaniel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Ninja Ship Party, Touring, south dakotaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnavidaniel/pseuds/damnavidaniel
Summary: Touring takes a lot out of Dan. Brian tries to make it up to him.





	March To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



> Written for Aleks for Grumpmas 2017!

Dan was tired. Of course he loved touring, loved meeting his fans all across America, but it took a lot out of him. His sluggishly picked up various clothing and items that were strewn around the dressing room floor. He packed up his sexbang costume nice and neat, and put his other clothes in a separate bag. He turned to face the mirror, and saw how the tour was taking a toll on him. 

Bags had formed under his eyes and his old pajama shirt hung off of his body more than it used to. Sometimes on the road he’d forget to eat, too caught up in the excitement and rush of it all.

There was a knock at the door and Dan went to answer it.

“You ready to go, man?” Brian asked, greeting Danny with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan replied, walking towards the couch to get his bags, “let’s get this show on the road.”

He let out a yawn as he and his band partner walked down the hall.

“Being on the road takes a lot out of ya huh?”

Dan had begun dragging his feet, getting slower and slower as the two marched towards the tour bus.

“What?”

Brian laughed. “Nothing dude. Let’s just get you to bed.”

Brian looped his arm through Dan’s, guiding him through the back doors of the venue to the tour bus. He helped him up the stairs, carefully making sure Dan didn’t fall right back down them. The pair said their hellos to the members of TWRP that were awake and headed to the back of the RV where the “master bedroom” was (It more of a closet with a slightly bigger bed than the others, but it was the best they could do).

Dan and Brian had been dating for a while. Longer than the fans had known about, gay panic and anxiety getting in the way of them coming out sooner. 

After the marriage with Rachel didn’t work out, Dan had been the first person Brian turned to. Feelings that been buried over time came out and, after weeks of panicking, the two had confessed their love for each other. 

Everything in their relationship had gone perfect from the beginning– not including the awkwardness of the first few dates and getting the ring back from Rachel. It’s not that she didn’t want to give it back, but their schedules would never link up and she had kept it… longer than Brian had wanted her to. 

Dan had mentioned something about being soulmates and if Brian hadn’t known him for years, he would have just shrugged him off. He couldn’t lie to himself though, he was starting to believe it. Ever since him and Danny had first met he felt something special. Even if he wasn’t fully in love just yet, he knew that they had something stronger than a normal friendship.

Brian went into their tiny cubicle of bathroom to brush his teeth and by the time he got out, Dan was fast asleep in their bed with his shoes still on. _God dammit, he is so cute,_ Brian thought to himself. He stripped off his normal clothes to put his pjs on, and cuddled up next to Dan– head naturally fitting in the spot between his neck and chest. 

At 3am sharp, Brian awoke to his phone alarm. Thankfully Dan was out cold, not even stirring at the jarring noise. Brian slipped on a hoodie, put on some real pants, and grabbed his bag before sneaking out of the room and off of the RV. 

He used his phone as a compass, navigating through the woods of a park to the spot he had picked out days before. When he arrived, he shoved his phone in his pocket and it hit something hard. He dismissed it as a lump of lint and pulled out a blanket, spreading it across the ground and smoothing it out. He lit candles and placed them around the edges making sure to avoid catching something on fire.

Once everything was perfect, Brian started back, robotic voice guiding him to his destination. He followed each zigzag and curve, eyes glued to the screen ensuring that he wouldn't get lost in the wilderness He entered the RV, careful not to wake the TWRP boys, and stepped into the bedroom. 

“Dan. Danny. Daniel,” Brian whispered, lightly tapping his boyfriend on the arm. It wasn’t woking. At all. No matter how hard Brian tapped on Dan’s face, it seemed that he didn’t want to wake up. _Drastic times call for drastic measures._

“LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN, IF YOU DON’T WAKE THE _FUCK_ UP RIGHT THE FU-” 

Dan stretched and rolled over, looking extremely annoyed with his partner. “Brian what in the fresh hell are you doing.”

“I have something to show you!” He said sweetly, as if he hadn’t just been screaming.

Dan rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

“Where is it?”

Brian just pointed to the window. Dan yawned and settled deeper into his mountain of pillows. 

“Well you’re mistaken if you think I’m going out there, especially in the cold.”

“First of all, it’s not cold. It’s 60 degrees out.” Dan shrugged. “Second of all, I spent too much time into this shit. Can’t I just carry you or something?”

Dan raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Brian, do you really think you can pick me up and take me to your special fuckspot or whatever? I’ll just walk.”

Dan put on a random hood and his sneakers and walked out the door, Brian in tow. Brian’s screaming had woken every member of TWRP, all of them having sleepy conversation.

“Look at who it is,” Sung mocked, “gonna go make out in the woods, Mr. Ninja and sexman?”

This earned a laugh from everyone and Danny flipped him off before exiting the RV. Brian joined him and whipped out his phone in one hand, grabbing Dan’s hand with his other. 

The two traveled to their destination in near silence, with Dan occasionally asking, “Where are we going?” to which Brian would reply, “Something we don’t have in LA.”

Dan was starting to get tired when he saw it. A blanket covered in rose petals circled by candles. Dan’s jaw dropped– he was at a loss for words. 

“You- you like it, right?” Brian asked, concerned about his partner’s silence. 

“Brian,” Dan started as he walked closer to the blanket, “I don’t just like it. I love it.”

Dan sat on the banket, beckoning Brian to sit down with him. The two sat taking in the beautiful scenery around them. 

Brian had asked their driver to go a bit out of their way just so he could take Dan here, to Palisades State Park. He had been here after the breakup with Rachel and knew immediately that he had to share it with someone. 

“Hey, Dan,” Brian said breaking the silence, “Look up.”

The sky with painted with stars, as if someone had meticulously drawn each one of them. Dan could recognize the Big and Little Dippers, but that was about it.

Brian, prepared for everything, pulled out his phone again and clocked on a stargazer app. It seemed like the two spent hours together, looking at the stars and pointing out constellations to each other before Brian’s phone died.

When it did, the two just laid there, fitting like puzzle pieces. Brian transferred his heat to Dan, Dan transferred his to Brian and everything seemed so perfect. Brian turned to look Danny in the eyes, combing his fingers through his hair. 

He felt the uncomfortable piece of lint again prodding him in the side when he shifted. He went to full it out but instantly froze when he felt it. It was Rachel’s ring, no Rachel’s _old_ ring. _What if it belonged to Danny?_ a voice said somewhere in the back of his head, _What if you proposed– right here, right now_.

“Hey Bri, are you okay? I can’t really tell from the dim lighting, but it looks like you’re thinking about something.”

“We should get married,” Brian blurted out before even thinking. “I mean, if you want to. We don’t have to. Or we could– we could keep dating.”

Brian hoped Dan couldn’t see how red he was turning. He was so incredibly embarrassed– he didn’t even get on one knee, let alone ask Dan coherently or with the ring.”  
Dan giggled.

“Was that really what you were thinking about, or were you mesmerized by my,” he striked a pose, “sexy looks?”

Him and Brian both laughed. 

“You fucking wish,” He laughed, pulling out the ring. “I just– I was thinking about us being married, and you having the ring on, and it was just a stupid idea and i didn’t mean-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

Brian was at a loss for words. He tried to formulate an ‘I love you’ or ‘I want to spend forever with you’ but the words got scrambled and lost somewhere from his brain to his mouth. Words didn’t matter right now anyways.

Dan leaned over to give Brian a kiss, somehow different, more passionate than every other time they had before. 

Brian pulled away first then played with the ring for a bit, before taking Dan’s hand and slipping it on his ring finger. It was a bit big, but Dan smiled and kissed Brian on the head anyways. 

As much as the two wanted to stay, they needed to get on the road soon. The sun had started to rise, spreading pinks and reds across the sky. It wasn’t until the two had packed up their things that Brian realized they had a problem.

“Uh, Dan? I don’t know how to get back without my phone.”

“Well that’s okay, I’ll just look it up on my-” Dan patted his pockets for his phone but he couldn’t find it. 

“Fuck I must’ve left it back at the RV. How the fuck are we gonna get back?”

“Well, we better start walking I guess.”

Dan let out a sigh then a yawn, hand finding Brain’s as they started on the trail. He absentmindedly began to hum In Your Eyes, the song being stuck in his head ever since he’d performed it. Before long, Brian was humming along with his part that he played on the piano. 

“I hate to interrupt this whole song thing we have going on, but I think we might be going the wrong way,” Brian said.

“Bri didn’t you at least look around when you were coming out here?”

“...No. Why would I look around if the directions were on my phone? I didn’t want to get lost.”

Dan nestled into Brian’s neck and laughed. “You’re the stupidest smart person I know, I love you.

“Please save cute ass love language for when we aren’t lost in the wilderness of South Dakota.”

Dan unsettled from his neck and looked up.

“The van is right there you idiot,” Dan said, pointing to his left. “My god you are blind.”

“And I’m tired,” Brian added with a yawn, “Let’s go get some sleep together babe. I love you.”


End file.
